A loudspeaker diaphragm with single-layer structure only has basic characteristics of the single-layer material itself, and is difficult to meet the requirements of the loudspeaker diaphragm. At present, the loudspeaker diaphragm adopts multi-layer compound structure, but the material used for the diaphragm is generally difficult to satisfy both rigidity and damping characteristic of the diaphragm. Generally, the diaphragm having a greater rigidity has a smaller damping, and the diaphragm having a greater damping has a smaller rigidity, both of which can't satisfy the requirements on the diaphragm of the existing loudspeaker, and more particularly, the high-frequency loudspeaker. Thus, there is a need to improve the loudspeaker diaphragm with such a structure, and the method of manufacturing the loudspeaker diaphragm to avoid the above defects.